


All Caught Up with Nowhere To Go

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: “So. You finally caught me. Congratulations, Hakuba-san. Now what are you planning to do with me?”





	All Caught Up with Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Have a 100% standalone PWP smutfic. Was waiting for a time to post this, but decided what better time than now?

There was a heavy finality in the click of the handcuffs circling Kid’s wrists. Saguru and Kid were both panting, but it was Saguru who had come out the winner of their cat and mouse this time. Kid’s arms were caught, stretched too far out on either side of his body to allow him to reach the other wrist, or even his own side with its plethora of pockets. As an extra measure, Saguru ripped Kid’s gloves off before the man could slide any of his picks from the pockets in their palms and shoved the sleeves of his suit as far up as he could manage.

Kid, with a dawning flicker of panic in his eyes, lashed out with his legs, but it was too late. He was caught, unable to do more than futilely jerk his arms a few centimeters toward himself in either direction. For a second Saguru saw Kid’s face curl into a snarl, like a feral dog caught in a corner before it smoothed away into Kid’s usual unfazed expression.

Saguru stared. Kid stared back. This had been Saguru’s plan, but somehow he never thought it would actually succeed. Kid’s suit was rumpled from their struggle, his wrists already starting to bruise between Saguru’s rough treatment and the metal cuffs circling them. The hat on his head was skewed, but the monocle had yet to slip. Saguru could reach out and pull them off. He could unmask Kid in a second, and while Kid could probably manage to dislocate a thumb to get the cuffs off still, it would be a last ditch effort, and one he’d likely try to spring at an opportune moment.

The corner of Kid’s eyes tightened—anger, fear, irritation?—and he licked his lips, for all appearances calming completely, utterly relaxing into his predicament. “So. You finally caught me. Congratulations, Hakuba-san. Now what are you planning to do with me?”

“Arrest you,” Saguru said. This, in his plan, was where he was meant to call Nakamori and only Nakamori, and have Kid carefully escorted into police custody, perhaps with the help of a tranquilizer should the need arise. Saguru didn’t reach for his radio.

“Arrest me,” Kid echoed, dry and the edge of sarcastic. “What an interesting setup for an arrest. A bit out of the way, isn’t it? You must have spent hours coming up with this. Where to place the traps. How to herd me here. How to get me far from the police on the other side of the building just to confront me alone.” Kid smiled. It was a cold smile with a few too many teeth. Saguru took an uncertain step back and regretted the show off weakness immediately as that smile got an increment wider, more dangerous. “And how does this go from there, Hakuba-san? You call in the cavalry on your radio? We both know how well that has worked in the past. Or maybe...” Kid licked his lips again, just the flicker of tongue, but Saguru’s brain caught it and stuck on it, like it was an important clue instead of a bodily response to too much running and a bodily struggle. “Maybe you wanted to be alone. Chasing me has always been _personal_ hasn’t it?”

Kid’s gaze burned into him and Saguru squared his shoulders. Banter was a distraction. “I’m doing a public service,” Saguru muttered, “in putting you behind bars.” He stepped back closer, refusing to let Kid intimidate him. Kid didn’t try to kick him again as Saguru rolled back white and blue sleeves more neatly—there were hidden pockets in the cuffs; flash bombs and smoke bombs and tiny vials of knock-out gas. Slim lock picks sewn along the sleeve seam. A scarf, impossibly thin, folded tight into a compact square in the left sleeve. He was close enough to feel Kid’s body heat and hear how his breath was just a bit too fast. Saguru hesitated with one hand on Kid’s hat brim, almost eye to eye with the thief, his height putting him just a bit taller so Kid had to look up to stare him in the face. To challenge with nothing more than a cold smile.

“You never expected to get this far,” Kid said, “did you?”

Saguru pushed the hat off. It clattered to the ground before rolling a bit away. Kuroba’s wild brown hair was beneath it like expected, a bit squashed from the hat, a bit tangled from sweat. It wasn’t quite Kuroba’s face free from shadows, but Saguru knew enough about prosthetics and stage makeup to see where Kuroba could have used makeup and adhesive prosthetics to change the contours of his face. He looked older, for one. A squarer jaw, makeup to make his cheekbones look higher and sharper than they naturally were. This close it was clearly makeup. Saguru rubbed a thumb along the shape of Kuroba’s actual cheekbone. His hand caught the monocle charm and with a twist of his wrist, he pulled that off too. Kid—Kuroba—face bare before him. “I’ve thought about this moment a lot,” Saguru said. It didn’t hold the giddy triumph his fantasies usually held. This was tense, heavy like the air itself was pressing down on them.

Kid snorted, eyes narrowing in challenge. “I bet you did. And how does it go from here, Hakuba-san? You check my face for masks? Knock me out with my own tricks?” Kid shifted, suddenly dropping to his knees. His arms twisted a bit, pulled tight and tense above his shoulders now. Saguru froze, pinned by the intense look shot up at him as Kid tilted his head up, back, craning to keep eye contact. “Or maybe things went more like this. Maybe you caught me and had me at your mercy. Maybe you pictured me on my knees the whole time.”

“I...” The monocle fell from nerveless fingers, clinking on the hard tile floor. Saguru couldn’t move.

Kid’s smile went vicious and confident like he wasn’t chained helpless. Like he was in control. He leaned forward, nose brushing Saguru’s inseam, stopping just before the position would become truly indecent. “How many of your thoughts went like this?” He pressed harder, tilting his face up—

Saguru choked, taking a step back onto to be stopped by Kid’s teeth snapping shut around a mouthful of his coat. “What are you doing?!” He yanked on his coat but Kid’s grip was firm. Saguru didn’t actually want to hurt him, and if he kept pulling it would hurt, between Kid’s teeth and the way his arms were strained up and back as he leaned forward. Saguru tugged again, not as hard. “Stop that. What is wrong with you? You don’t just...just...”

Clearly tugging wasn’t working. Saguru pressed a thumb against the hinge of Kid’s jaw to try and make him let go and Kid did—only to turn and take Saguru’s thumb into his mouth. Saguru froze again, a warm, wet tongue laving over the pad of his thumb. What. The. _Hell_?? There was a soft scrape of teeth, but no pain of a bite and why wasn’t he biting? Kid was... Kid was... Saguru’s face flushed and somehow he couldn’t bring himself to pull away or push Kid back or even call up words to protest.

“How many late night fantasies of yours feature me on my knees, detective?” Kid said against the palm of Saguru’s hand. “How many involve me tied up, held down, completely at your mercy?”

Half a dozen vague musings done in the transitory moments between awake and sleeping were apparently enough to count because arousal hit like a punch to the gut. An embarrassingly high pitched sound squeaked from Saguru’s throat and his hand gripped Kid’s face reflexively. Kid pushed forward, toward Saguru’s crotch again and Saguru moved one hand to Kid’s shoulder. “Wait.” Push, but Kid pushed right back, breathing against the growing tent in Saguru’s slacks. “Wait, you don’t actually want to do this...” Saguru should let go, walk away, call Nakamori, anything other than stand frozen and letting this happen. He couldn’t unclench his fingers from there they were on Kid’s head and shoulder. “This isn’t...”

“ _I_ don’t want this, detective?” Kid pressed his face into the crease of Saguru’s hip and thigh before looking up, up with damn too-sharp eyes. “Hakuba-san, you should be protesting what _you_ don’t want.” Kid somehow leaned up and undid Saguru’s button with his teeth. Saguru stared down, disbelieving and the most turned on and conflicted he’d ever been in his life. That same mouth pulled down his zipper and just the pressure from that had Saguru’s knees feeling weak.

“Fuck,” Saguru said.

“Exactly,” Kid said. He opened his mouth against the cloth of Saguru’s briefs, hot and wet and awkward in the angle but far too much for Saguru to handle with Kid’s intent stare up at Saguru’s face.

Saguru looked up, away, shaking. _Push Kid away,_ he thought. _Push him and get control back or...or..._ Saguru couldn’t finish the rest of the thought. Kid’s teeth scraped his abdomen as he tugged on Saguru’s underwear.

“You could make this a bit easier,” Kid said, sounding out of breath, strained. And oh, his arms twisted up and back, an uncomfortable angle to work from. “You could just take the chance and fulfill those fantasies. Let me guess, you fuck my face.” Another press of tongue, more teeth scraping as Kid fought with elastic. Cooler air and hot breath on the tip of Saguru’s erection where it slipped past the waistband of his underwear. “Just.” Kid licked at the tip and Saguru’s hips jolted forward without his consent. “Hold me still.” Another lick, more of a suckle and Saguru was shaking, breathing like he’d run up ten flights of stairs in the last few minutes instead of having spent most of the tail end of the heist waiting here. “See if I take it or if I gag.”

Saguru made the mistake of looking down. Kid wasn’t staring at Saguru for the first moment of this whole thing, his focus on the dick in his mouth. There was a faint flush across his cheeks, and Saguru realized it was showing through a layer of makeup and that Kid’s—Kuroba’s—slacks were tented just like Saguru’s. This wasn’t just a head game, or if it was, Kid was as caught up in it as Saguru was. Saguru’s hips twitched forward hard, the hand still cupped against Kid’s head pressing him closer.

Kid made a startled sound in the back of his throat and then Saguru was lost, shaking with the force of an orgasm.

When he could think again, he heard Kid coughing against Saguru’s thigh, held there by an iron grip on his hair. Saguru let go and all but collapsed to the ground as his legs finally gave out. “Fuck,” he said again.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Kid—no, right now Kid’s personality was stripped away and it was just Kuroba looking at him, still trapped and spread out by the cuffs, with a strand of saliva dripping down his chin. He looked... debauched. Red lips, disheveled hair and clothing, and shifting on his knees to get comfortable even as he couldn’t touch his own arousal. Saguru had smeared some of the contouring on his face and it was clearer now that it was undeniably Kuroba.

Just as undeniably, Saguru knew he couldn’t arrest him after this. Really, really could not arrest him after this. If Kuroba wasn’t just as aroused as Saguru had been moments ago, Saguru would have thought that that was all there was too it, keeping Saguru from turning him in. Clearly there was more than Kuroba saving his own skin involved though. Saguru covered his face for a moment, desperately pulling himself back together. What was he doing? What had he just _done_? Saguru was supposed to be a detective and all it took was a bit of sexual tension and he caved like the teenager he was. He peeked at Kuroba who was still shifting uncomfortably. The flush was more pronounced now, clearer around his ears and throat where the makeup was thinner.

“What the hell was that?” Saguru asked, muffled by the hands on his face.

“What do you think, Hakuba?” Kuroba shot back.

“I cuff you and you suck my dick?”

“I got caught in the moment!” Kuroba was definitely blushing. “I thought you were going to back out.”

“Clearly not! You could have stopped at any moment!”

“So could you!” Kuroba glared. “Ugh. You’re the one who fucked my mouth in the last seconds.”

“You were goading me to do it!”

“Look, can you just...?” Kuroba twisted, unable to get comfortable and Saguru looked at the bulge in his slacks. Fair was fair, and he had fantasies like this too. ...Saguru was never going to be able to wipe this from his brain, was he?

“Let me...” Saguru palmed Kuroba’s erection. Kuroba groaned, pushing into his hand with desperation.

“Yes. More,” Kuroba muttered. His eyes slid shut, face pinched with a mix of need and discomfort.

Saguru half expected Kid’s pants to have a trap or trick worked into them, but they opened just as easily as Saguru’s had. Kuroba’s erection was flushed and heavy, damp from precum, showing just how close Kuroba was already. It was flattering, and if Saguru hadn’t just had the most mind-bending orgasm of his life, he would be well on his way to getting hard again. As it was, Saguru knew that this also was going to show up in his late night fantasies for a long time to come.

It took barely thirty-four seconds for Kuroba to come at Saguru’s touch. His body went tense with every muscle locking up tight before curling as far forward as his restraints would allow. Instead of the moan Saguru expected, Kuroba was almost entirely silent, a breathy gasp wrenched from him as he spilled over Saguru’s fingers. He slumped, held up by the cuffs on his wrists, as Saguru used the handkerchief he found earlier to clean the mess off Kuroba’s skin and his own hand.

“I can’t feel my hands,” Kuroba said a minute or so later, when he could finally pull coherent thought together.

“Sorry.” Saguru undid one cuff immediately. Surprisingly, Kuroba made no move to get free of the other one immediately, instead shifting so there was enough slack from the chain to let his arm move back to his side. There were bruises on his wrists, deep ones. Some of them were in the shape of Saguru’s fingers and there was a cascade of guilt in the back of Saguru’s mind.

When he looked up, Kuroba had Kid’s face on again, wary and distant. It was baffling considering everything that just occurred.

“You let me go,” Kid said.

“Do you really think I could sit here and call Nakamori in here after what just happened?” Saguru asked, incredulous. “It’s astounding that we haven’t already had the task force burst in here and arrest me too for misconduct.”

“They’re not going to come looking here,” Kid said. He finally reached over to his other hand, pulling a lock pick from somewhere too quick for Saguru to catch. He rubbed his newly freed wrists and rolled his sleeves back over them. “They’re probably far away chasing a dummy I set loose by now.”

Saguru blinked. That was terribly convenient. Too convenient. “Did you plan...?” He waved a hand, indicating the room, them, the remnants of their activities in the form of a scrunched up handkerchief and a pair of discarded gloves.

Kid scowled. “Of course not. Why the hell would I plan something like this?”

“I don’t know, why would you _do_ something like _this?_ ” Saguru gestured crudely at his crotch.

Kid went pink in the ears again. “It worked didn’t it?” Kid stood up, transforming in one fluid motion from familiar to a much more imposing figure as Saguru was still on the ground. Kid’s cape made him seem to fill more space. All of Kid’s control was back and tightly in hand as he studied Saguru with narrowed eyes. “Of course _you_ caved first, Hakuba-san.” It was a reversal of the last few minutes, Kid looming above and Saguru still on his knees. Kid caught Saguru’s face in the palm of his hand. It was still bare, callused in odd places that Saguru could only attribute to Kid’s magician and athletic skills. “I wonder how this will change things.” His thumb passed over Saguru’s lips.

Saguru imagined opening his mouth to it as Kid did earlier. He turned away from Kid’s too-knowing eyes. “I’ll still chase you.”

“And what will you do if you catch me again?” Kid said, voice pitched low and seductive. “Arrest me?”

There was a high probability that Kid in handcuffs was now linked to Saguru’s libido. “I suppose that’s Nakamori-keibu’s job,” Saguru said finally, willing his heart to slow its frantic pace. “I just get to catch you.”

“But never to keep,” Kid said. He let go and the lack of touch was almost as dizzying as the brush of skin had been.

Saguru wanted that hand back, but he said nothing and Kid went to retrieve the rest of his things from the ground. With the hat, gloves, and monocle restored, there was almost no way to tell that Kid had spent the last twenty minutes with Saguru. Just the slight redness to his lips. They hadn’t kissed and all at once Saguru desperately wanted to.

Would Kuroba act differently tomorrow? Would Saguru be able to look him in the eye at all after seeing him on his knees?

“Kid,” Saguru said before Kid could just stroll out like nothing game-changing had happened in this room.

“Hmm?” Kid tipped his head to the side, face shadowed by the brim of his hat once more.

He didn’t retreat when Saguru walked over. Didn’t move as Saguru traced the line of his jaw again, fingers brushing past the monocle without disturbing it. He didn’t react at all as Saguru brushed lips against Kid’s, pressing lightly before his courage failed.

“I’ll keep chasing you,” he said. It was a promise, not a threat. He knew he wouldn’t be any more likely to actually arrest Kid next time than he had today, but he couldn’t help wanting to chase.

Kid was blank for so long that Saguru thought he’d made a mistake, then Kid laughed softly. “Fine. I look forward to it, Detective. Keep me on my toes.”

Kid didn’t kiss him back, but Saguru hadn’t expected him to. It felt odd to let Kid walk away without stopping him, but Saguru stayed where he was. Eventually he had to clean up what evidence might remain. He’d see Kuroba at school in the morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *Somewhere off screen Kaito has a mild breakdown as he re-examines their every interaction*


End file.
